Dreams Really Do Come True
by Tahalia001
Summary: A everlasting dream of Jacob's turns into reality as Edward invervenes and turns Jacob's dream/world into havoc. ExJ Yaoi/Slash Reveiws are cool xD


-ExJ Yaoi/Slash ; they haven't seen each other in weeks and so last night they had smex for the first time and now Edward has more plans than Jacob expected… xD-  
_**  
Weird Dreams**_

Edward stood at the door way, leaning against the hard wooden frame with his arms crossed over his bare white chest that rose under his arm in a steady pace, with one leg crossed over the other, smiling at the sight he was gazing upon.

Over on their bed laid a younger male, sprawled over his side of the mattress with a hand on his naked chest, exhaling into the ink covered pages of a book Edward was reading and mentioned a few times for him to read it, exposing the tight skin over his abs and hips; the jeans underneath being hidden by the white sheets resting on his legs with the early morning sun just brushing over his already tanned skin.

"You, Jacob…you're gonna be the death of me like that," Edward mumbled to himself, quietly, and ran his hand over his ruffled, bronze hair and huffed to himself, still admiring the view for a little while longer before leaving the scene, heading downstairs for the shower.

His hand snaked down his body slowly, pressing against his slightly wet torso, gliding down over his abs until it slipped underneath the denim waistband, grabbing hold onto his already hard member, unconsciously, and wrapped his fingers around himself, beginning slow motions up and down his cock.

Jacob moaned out loud from the heat from his hand caressing himself, not even knowing what he was doing to himself as his dream played with his outer limbs and actions.

"Uhh…Edward…"Jacob mumbled out, throwing his head to aside with the book following the movement, not falling off. His open mouth was panting and as he dreamt of two very pale pink lips claiming his own, slipping the wet, cold tongue into his mouth to play with his waiting tongue.

The sleeping teen sighed in his throat, swallowing hard as his hand sped up like the hand in his dream, breathing hard into the pages of Edward's book, eyes darting from under his eyelids, the skin in between his eye brows tensing up.

The boy's body started to tremble all over as his dream was becoming more graphic:

_Edward dragged his tongue out of Jacob's mouth, nipping at the corner of his lips and started to lick over his neck, playing and biting with his Adams Apple and down to his collar bone. He took his time down Jacob's body, leaving his mark over multiple sections of skin and savouring the salty smooth perspiring skin until he was swallowing the boy whole down to the base. _"Mmm…" His wrist began to work faster, becoming more irregular underneath the two layers of material, his hand slowly relieving him of his heat.

_Jacob…_

Edward stared at the scene again, immersed by how uncontrolled Jacob was on the bed; he was asleep and moaning his name as he dreamt about God knows what, but he had a vague idea what was going on in the boy's head.

Throwing the towel off his shoulders and into the wash basket, he closed the door silently walked over to the bed, feeling his jeans grow tight with every second he watched and listened to Jacob unconsciously jerk himself off, plus him walking didn't really help with the friction.

_I should help him out…  
_  
Sitting on the crumpled, sort of neat opposite side of the bed, his hand rested on the denim bump as he just took a moment to keep this little scene in his head for future blackmail, thinking quietly to himself. He crawled over to his boyfriend, slipping underneath the smooth cotton sheet and carefully straddled Jacob's knees, constantly keeping his gaze on the outlined shape of Jacob's body to see if he'd wake up or not. He thought about the humour of the situation; how it would look like if someone walked in on them and chuckled to himself, quickly retracting his mind from the gutter as his eyes diverted themselves to the hot hand moving in restricted motions under tight, blue jeans.

Edward could feel his chest tense up as he drew in 'breaths' as his hands began to unzip Jacob's zipper and cautiously pop out the button on his levis, hearing a subtle low moan escaping from his favourite lips that he couldn't touch at this moment and rolled his eyes at the wolf teen, placing his hand over Jacob's and felt the heat mesh with his hand's, stinging it. Still watching the body from under the sheet with enough visibility because of his amber speckled eyes to help him, his head dropped down and watched his hand replace each tanned finger with one of his own, being careful not to wake up Sleeping Beauty. He hadn't touched him for weeks now because they were busy with their own news, mostly hiding their relationship from the rest of the world and other details but God—he could never forget the feeling of Jacob under his grasp.

Goose bumps erupted over Jacob's hips; apparently his hands were a little cold as he started to start where Jacob's hand left off. Edward smiled to himself, amused at how sensitive the younger boy's body was as he reached for his back pocket with his free hand, pulling out a plastic deep blue ring with sparkles in it and popped it into his mouth, coating it with his tongue and manoeuvred it so it laid behind his front teeth and continued with the vertical hand movements up and down Jacob's shaft. When he thought that it was time, Edward lowered his head over the tip and took it into his mouth and pushed the ring down the throbbing length with his wet skilful muscle, tasting the salty pre-cum over the back of his tongue, until the plastic ring was sitting on the base.

Triumphant about not waking his sleeping boyfriend, Edward started sucking off the younger male beneath his body, taking him all the way again until he could feel the blunt head pressing against the back of his throat, making him take in a quick breath through his nose to relax himself, even though he knew what he was doing, his hands holding onto the broad, clothed hips that were being massaged by two thumbs and eight fingers.

"More…" Jacob moaned, his breath becoming hard, his hand finding their way down and grabbing hold of the slender shoulders, the other able to entwine his hands in the short untamed hair and pushing down on the back of his head, urging Edward to take more of him into his cold mouth. Edward heard the soft thud of his book falling off Jacob's face, imagining a panting, slightly open mouth with an expression to melt ice.

Edward hummed with content around his boyfriend, playing with the constricting rubber ring that was causing pressure to build up quickly. He knew that at any moment, the heated moment that Jacob had dreamt about once could be interrupted by Jacob waking up and start yelling, asking too many questions to comprehend as to why he was blowing him in his sleep, toying and aiding to his dream for all the right and wrong reasons.

But hey, he was enjoying the sentimental moment between them…even though one was unconscious, but still, it counted.

_Damn it!__ Jacob sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, trying so hard to suppress the moan that was eventually going to break through his closed lips and aid to the male below his waist. God he felt so good; how long was it now since he had Edward touching him? 2 weeks? More? It didn't matter at the moment for Jacob's head was in a state of bliss and want to even worry about that anymore. All he wanted was for that mouth to keep doing what it was good at doing and release this pressure that was making his body tremble and hurt for more._

A choked moan finally escaped his lips as he threw his head into his pillow, tightening his grip on the partially sweaty shoulders and scalp, feeling Edward flicker his tongue over and around the sides of his cock, hollowing out his cheeks which felt…indescribable to Jacob as his eyes automatically closed.

"Ed-Edward…" he managed out.

The moist, cool sensation released its grip around his member, "Reality is far better than this…" the voice said, each word pronunciation tickling the tip with his icy breath, sending an electric current up his spine that made Jacob arch off the bed.

"What?" Edward mentally laughed as he listened out to the answers Jacob was saying in low mumbles in between his moans and gasps for more, along with his nails digging into his shoulder and not so much of his scalp yet but he could start to feel the stinging feeling which sort of turned him on more. Like he had done many times for Jacob, because of the response he got from it, he took him in all the way and sucked his cheeks in as he slowly removed his mouth off the hot organ, humming at the same time, dragging his sharp teeth up the long shaft and pressed softly on the wet skin as he waited for that reaction.

"Ugh! Oh god…" The hand on the back of his head pressed down as Edward reached the head, wanting that mouth on him more, to do that again because what it did to his body was just unholy, but oh so good!  
Edward let the warm hand push his head back down, rolling his eyes at the force of urgency until he top lip was brushing against the cock ring, tickling the skin over his lip and began to pull back up. He slid a hand off a hip and wrapped it around the base, his fingers playing with the plastic ring with slight pulls and twists as he moved his hand up and down, with a good rhythm with his mouth, making his hold on the hips less reliable as Jacob began to unconsciously buck slightly, pushing himself more into Edward's mouth, nearly gagging in a one point, which didn't really matter to him, but the poor kid didn't even know that he was doing this to him, so it didn't really bother him that much.

With his hands and mouth doing most of the work, the pressure in his own jeans was beginning to become noticeable and painful. He didn't even realise what his other hand was doing to Jacob's skin; nails bitting into the tanned, pure skin and producing red blood seeping under his fingernails and rolling down the hot skin, soaking into denim which quickly re healed over and over again.

He's talking to himself…

"Fuck!" Eyes flashed open, taking in the bright light that was shining directly over his face, bringing up tears to protect his eyes. Reality merged with subconscious dreams of bliss as Jacob blinked a few times, involuntarily hissing from the five sharp pinpoints on pain on his hips, and jolted up, ripping his hand away from the thing that it was gripping onto.

Edward groaned around Jacob's cock as he felt his skin rip from the sudden movement and took his mouth off of Jacob, and looked over at his shoulder, now bleeding slightly.

_That's going to leave a mark…beautiful..._

Jacob looked up at the ceiling for a moment, gathering his surroundings that were all around him without his knowledge of them happening. He was breathing hard, the skin over his chest felt tight, sweat was beginning to form on his forehead and upper body, his fingers were wet and didn't feel right as he rubbed his fingers together, trying to work out the wet feeling on them, and there was a dark, constricting sensation from his waist downwards. Jerking up from his horizontal position on the side of his head, he looked down at the large lump that was hovering close to his crutch region. With his heart already beating too much, it spiked in curiosity as only one name came to mind that would do something like this.  
_What a freak…  
_  
With one swift moment, Jacob gripped onto the white sheet, noticing the red liquid smearing over the clean fabric, and tore it off the body that was squirming in anticipation, "What the hell…are you doing?"

The sheet slid off his bare skin and flew off the bed. Instead of looking down at his target, Edward slowly looked up and saw what he was only imaging of; rustled deep brown hair all over the place, panting slightly open mouth with a fresh coat of light pink over his cheeks that had a small line of sweat rolling down the side of his face, dripping onto his chest.

"What the hell…are you doing?" His voice was hoarse, ruff and had something else that Edward tried to pick up on as he watched the facial expressions on Jacob's face play out, then out of no where, a quick playful wink quickly darked across his face with a smirk following, soon replaced with a confused, aggravated face that he was staring at before. Edward quickly caught on, liking the playfulness of the situation, also liking the fact that he could read Jacob's mind and see his little idea run through his head.

"Enjoying myself."

Edward removed his hand from Jacob's cock, relishing the small shudder and a whimper from the boy and crawled up the toned body, laying a hand on the skin taut, hot chest and pushed him down rough, feeling the bed shake from Jacob's back hitting the mattress. He pinned Jacob underneath his own cool body, placing two hands on each side of the smiling boy's neck, and pressed his own erection onto Jacob's, causing the teen to press his head into the pillow, raising his chin up and opening his mouth for a silent moan as Edward quickly dived in, attaching his freezing lips onto the side of the inviting neck.

"Ed-Edward…"

_Why does that sound familiar?_ Edward thought as he smiled against Jacob's skin. He nipped, licked and kissed at the spot over his pulse, liking the feeling of Jacob's pulse beating under his lips and claimed that spot once again as he usually did while in this position, continuing to gyrate his hips down into the moaning boy's. Edward's hand lifted off the mattress, shifting his weight onto his left arm, and began to play with Jacob's body, finding its way to the perk nipple as he pinched it softly. Jacob arched up and pressed his body into Edward's, gasping from the slight pain as it got washed away by those lips moving across to his Adam's Apple, licking over the lump that bobbed up and down as Jacob swallowed hard, Edward' moved down to bite and mark at his collar bone, while the cold hand left the abused skin zone and pressed his palm against his boyfriend's skin. Edward retracted his lips away from the now purple and tan mosaic skin, which soon turned back to its normal beautiful tanned state, lifted his head up and stared down at Jacob, taking in the pained expression….clearly the ring was taking its toll, as he continued to rock his hips into Jacob's, receiving many sounds of heaven and muffled pain.  
Finally seeing Jacob's eyes open and stare up at him in a half-lidded blissful state, Edward dove down and his lips met with the soft deep pink ones underneath. Actions spoke louder than words.

Jacob stiffened briefly as he felt the icy moist muscle lick across his bottom lip so willingly, he opened his mouth and allowed Edward's tongue access, letting his own hand claw and grab onto the red streaked shoulder above him, his mouth pressing back hard. With the new connection of heat, Jacob moaned deep in the back of his throat, making Edward roll his eyes under his eyelids at the helpless noise. The vampire pushed his tongue into the welcoming mouth, letting it map out the already explored mouth…but there was always an excuse to make copies of something….wasn't there?

He licked around Jacob's mouth, finally meeting with the welcoming tongue, coating it with his own, tasting it. His hand, making its way down the teen's body, pressed over the hard planes of the young wolf's chest, trailing down his sweaty body, playing with the sensitive skin over his ribs and pushed his thumb against the bone, liking how Jacob squirmed and howled. He continued to trace down the young body, his long fingers played along the protruding abdominals, counting each bump over the stomach and finished his path, laying his hand on the tanned hip, rubbing over the bone.

Edward moaned out loud as Jacob bucked up; rubbing his own painful throbbing erection against Edward's clothed, restricted one and took the opportunity to bite down on Edward's lower lip, hearing another low sound of pleasure vibrate from his throat. Edward thrust his hips down, the friction causing both boys to hum from the touch as Jacob met with the next thrust up, their hips meeting and rubbing as the ring causing more pressure for the younger male and pulled Edward down for another bruising kiss, making Edward's cock more harder; he could already feel a sticky wet patch on his jeans.

They pulled apart, breathless and hot, Jacob's hand wrapping around his member, but didn't get to pull off the ring as Edward peeled it off and placed it around his neck, letting his hand fall back to its position on his hip and massage the skin with his fingers and thumb. Looking down at his boyfriend, he couldn't stand not having Jacob under his lips; he attacked that neck again, licking just under his ear, down to his collar bone, mouthing along the tanned skin and tasting the familiar flavour of his boy while Jacob continued to meet the slow thrusts that both boy's were doing, their skin heating up, Edward feeling the leaking liquid smear over his lower abdomen.

"Gonna cum…" Jacob muttered, "need…more," Edward stopped and smiled, dragging his tongue from the bruised bone up to the slightly flushed cheek, leaving a small kiss on the skin.

"I know…" Edward's voice was smooth and calm, sending a chill down Jacob's spine, "do you like the ring I gave you?" he ducked his head over to a tanned ear, nuzzling it as he whispered naughty words into the ear while thrusting and gyrating his hips with Jacob's.

"Not…ugh… really…" Jacob managed out, throwing his head to aside, letting Edward have more room to play and toy with his mind and body. Not a smart move, "Please Edward…"

Removing his teeth from the lobe, he kissed Jacob on the cheek again and nodded quickly. His hand left Jacob's hip and like lightning, already had unzipped himself and had his hand wrapped around his cock, bringing it out with a thankful groan. Edward adjusted his body a little, taking both hot throbbing manhood's in his right hand. Jacob moaned loud from the touch, arching his back and shutting his eyes tight. The sight of his teen helpless and wanting more, writhing from the plastic device that was causing him pain and pleasure was beautiful as Edward forced his eyes to stay open and drink up this moment. He began to pump both of the organs in his hand, shuddering from the feeling of Jacob against his own cock, both now feeling that head start to build up in the pit of their stomachs.

"I want to…see and hear you…cum so hard for me…" Edward breathed out between each hard, hot pump of his hand around both of their dripping, aching members.

"Edward…mmm! Oh!" Jacob thrust up into Edward's hand, meeting a strong pump, not being able to control his body.

The sight of Jacob panting, sweating, moaning, cussing and whimpering, pleading and giving his body to Edward in complete ecstasy, was all too much for the older man as it added to the pressure of his cock and to the moment as he buried his head in the crook of Jacob's neck, feeling that hot sensation begin to boil and burn down in his gut quickly, the only heat he got to feel inside his body…well, that wasn't the whole truth, but it was one of the main reasons he felt so strongly to Jacob; he wanted to feel human and real again.

He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, also thinking about Jacob and his situation.

"Edward…now!" His voice started out small and weak, but Jacob yelled out the last word as a demand, not a multiple choice answer, as his grip on Edward's shoulder tightened. It felt like in that moment, his body detached form any mental instructions and acted on its own free will, his hips jolting up hard into the hot hand. Edward's thumb pressed down over Jacob's head, smearing leaking pre-cum over the two heads and lifted his head, capturing his young teen's parted lips for a harsh, passionate kiss as both pressed into each other's lips with equal urgency.

"I give you…permission…" Edward groaned out, trying to catch his both. With such speed, Jacob's free hand left Edward's neck and wrapped around the base of his cock, pulling the cock ring off slowly, feeling pressure release, but the pressure to retain from cumming right there over Edward's hand was so hard. Edward quickly released his grip around Jacob for a moment to get the ring off and grasped it, restarting the pumping, hearing relief breath out of Jacob.

_Play time…  
_  
He leaned down again and nuzzled the conjunction of Jacob's neck and shoulder, beginning to nip and suck at the point, knowing that it was one of his weak points, "Jacob…oh god…mmm" his voice acting out the wanting moans to get a reaction and sure enough, Jacob whined from the touches, leaning his head a little to aside, giving him more room as his hand pressed into Edward shoulder blade on his back, the other gripping hard onto the ripped shoulder.

_Not much longer now, Jake…_

Jacob was trying sooo hard not to releasing hard as Edward bit down a little too hard on that zone, sending electricity up and down his body, bucking hard into his hand and it was all over for him. Edward kept on playing with the area, listening to all the glorious sounds coming from Jacob's mouth as he felt him thrust up hard, moaning out his name and arched up into his orgasm as it ripped through his body, he came hard and hot over Edward's hand. The sounds and scene of Jacob sent Edward over the edge as well, him cumming hard along with Jacob over his hand, some of the white thick liquid spilling onto Jacob's thick thighs, his stomach and onto the bed, along with staining Edward's jeans at the same time. They both stayed in that position for a while as Edward tried to not to fall on his boyfriend but it wasn't going to work as his supporting arm buckled from his dead weight and fell on top of Jacob with a 'oomph!'

Both were panting hard and in a limp, boneless state as they let the after glow consume their bodies and relax into the situation. Edward tried to relieve the pressure on top of Jacob's muscular body by getting up but sadly, his body wasn't quite ready to move as he just fell on him again, making Jacob half heartily laugh, which made him smile.

"You know…what you just did to me…is classed as paedophilia?" Jacob asked, drawing Edward out of his little doze.

"At this point of time, it seems like I don't really care. If it troubles your mind too much, I give you permission to sue me." Edward murmured into Jacob's ear, a smirk growing over his lips.

Jacob laughed to himself as Edward slid his gooey hand from out of their sandwiched bodies, where he laid it over Jacob's heart, liking the quick beat of his heart, and winked up at Jacob.

Jacob looked down at the white, sticky hand and the liquid oozing over his chest and smiled. He looked away from Edward for a moment and smiled again, "I'm sorry.' He said in a weak voice.

Lifting his head from the heaving chest, Edward quirked a sweaty eye brow at the boy, watching Jacob side glance to his left. Edward's eyes followed the deep brown eyes and smirked as he looked at the gooey paged book of his, admiring the white liquid spilled over the open pages. Edward just shook his head and kissed the slowing chest.

After the rippling orgasm left his body, Jacob lifted his head off the pillow, his hand, also stained, cupping Edward's chin and dragged it up to his face as Edward submitted to Jacob, too weak to protest. He was now facing the slowly huffing boy that he fell for and enjoyed the moment of kissing and nipping each other's mouths tracing over tongue and teeth and rolled off Jacob, his back meeting with the sticky ruined book and pulled out from his back, feeling Jacob roll onto his side and face him, sighing and relaxing into the early Saturday morning of late Autumn.

Opening his eyes, Jacob propped himself up on his arm, leaning his head into his hand and stared at the dozing male that looked peaceful in his position, the book cover up and leaning over his chest.

"I can feel you staring at me…"

Jacob rolled his eyes this time and trailed his eyes over Edward's body, stopping over the already covered, zipped up denim crutch area where he spotted the stray white patch of drying cum, an idea popping into his head.

_My turn…  
_  
"Maybe, since you re-enacted your dream in a way, I should make it even…"

Jacob sat up, watching Edward's eyes snap open and follow each movement Jacob made, his eyes following the tanned hand down his body until he pulled out the plastic blue ring from under his thigh and twirled it around his finger, smirking over to the watchful older male, "Don't you agree?"

Edward just shook his head, letting it loll back onto his pillow and closed his eyes again, "You were too tempting for me not to intervene, that back there was different." He answered, soon folding his arms under his pillow, relaxing again. But those eyes soon opened as a new weight pressed against his crutch and looked up, staring at a stained, zipped up denim area as his hands were lifted from beneath his pillow and pulled up to the head bar with a white long strip of material being tied around his wrists and the bar.

"It's not very nice to have your fun and not let me have any…" Jacob pouted down at the inquisitive facial expression of his boyfriend, as he finished tying the sturdy wrists to the bar. He watched both of his wrists give a playful tug to see if they were secure, a grin pulling at the sides of Edward's mouth.

"Well, if you insist…"

"Oh, I do, but this time…my rules." Jacob smiled, placing his lips on Edward's neck, teething at the cool skin, this time marking him as one hand placing the ring over his belly button as the other cupped the growing bulge in Edward's jeans.

_I can't wait…_

"Oh…god Jacob..!"


End file.
